


Wreck Yourself For Fun

by sickly _sweet (infectedsense)



Category: CKY, CKY (Band), CKY fandom, Music RPF
Genre: Bondage, Handcuffs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Present Tense, Rough Sex, first person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infectedsense/pseuds/sickly%20_sweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chad handcuffs Deron to a bed. Sex ensues. Power games, established sexual relationship, probably a little humour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wreck Yourself For Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2006. Originally posted to Livejournal under sickly_sweet/infectedsense. Mainly posting this in the hopes that someone from the Alliance Facebook group will find it and sent it to Deron for lulz. Although having said that, it's definitely one of my better PWPs. Hot stuff if you like it a little rough.

Sometimes when I’m with Deron, I feel like a fucking God.

“Seriously, I’m not sure about this…”

The click of metal locking into place. “It’ll be fine. Just shut up and relax.”

He rolls his eyes but relents, muscles slackening. “Whatever you say, Chad.”

Maybe I’m just arrogant as fuck, I don’t know. It’s just how I feel when he looks at me sometimes. All the shit he tries to hide, I see it. How he expects me to have all the answers or something. How he _trusts_ me. I’ve blindfolded him, bitten him, filmed him, burnt him with matches, and he still trusts me. Either he’s a fucking idiot or he just can’t get enough of me.

Deron shifts his arms, handcuffs clinking against the bedposts. I smile down at him and lean forward, letting my fingers brush against his stomach. With one brief touch he’s suddenly still, eyes dark as he watches me, waiting. I unbuckle his belt and slide his jeans off of him; he reflexively lifts his hips to make it easier and I smirk.

“Having fun yet?”

The handcuffs rattle again and the doubt is sharp in Deron’s eyes. My thumb runs over his lower lip softly; his tongue edges out to meet it and he seems to relax a little. Then I swing one leg over his body so I’m straddling his bare thighs and his eyes level dead on mine.

“Really Chad, just don’t…”

“Since when do you tell me what not to do?” I ask, and it’s almost a genuine question. Deron can stand up for himself it’s true, he has a mouth on him and a pretty decent right hook that my jaw can attest to, and I definitely do not control him, but he can never tell me what to do and expect me to listen. No one can.

Deron just stares up at me and I watch the gentle rise and fall of his chest, splaying one hand across his skin. Finally I lean forward and kiss him for the first time that night; he leans up to meet me halfway and it’s deep and fierce, almost a battle of wills as he forces his tongue into my mouth and lets out a guttural groan. I bite down just hard enough to make him flinch and back off a little, suppressing a grin. Yeah, he knows the rules alright.

When we break apart his eyes are glazed and his dick has gone from half-hard to thick with blood. Inching my way down his body, I hear the handcuffs rattle again and I know that he wants to grab my hair and force me lower, and just because of that I stop and look up at him, strands of my hair tickling his stomach. Deron opens his mouth to complain but quickly shuts it again before he does, tensing his jaw and staring me down until I dip my head again and trace my tongue around his navel until he sighs and his legs shift against the sheets.

It’s a fucking power trip, this normally cocky-as-fuck man chained to my bed, naked and spread out for me like a picnic, waiting for me to just touch him. My mouth moves to Deron’s thighs, which roll a little further apart for me, and I take his cock in one hand and squeeze, making him moan. Suddenly I bite down hard on his hip and he jerks.

“Ow! Fuck, Chad!”

I ignore him and shut him up by licking a slow path up his shaft, sliding my lips over the head and working my tongue around it, his familiar taste catching in the back of my throat. Deron gasps and he’s watching me as I dig my thumbs into the hollows of his hips, holding him down, stopping him from pushing upwards. I sink a little lower before pulling back, replacing my mouth with my hand as my lips and tongue tease further down. He bends his knees and brings his legs up wordlessly and I flicker my tongue over his balls, jacking him off with a firm grip now.

Deron hisses and arches when I lick around his asshole, still twisting my hand along his dick in slow strokes. I can tell he’s trying not to make a sound because there have been other times when I’ve punished him for that by not letting him get off. He moves his legs further apart though and I push the tip of my tongue into him, my free hand leaving his hip to cup and squeeze his balls. He lets out an unsuppressed whimper and I laugh to myself at how desperate he is not to fuck this up now that I’m making him feel good for once. I try not to take the control thing too seriously but it’s just too much fun watching the desperation in his eyes when I tell him he’s broken the rules (and I make up new ‘rules’ all the time) so now he’s not allowed to come. I usually don’t even let him get this far but if he’s surprised by it he’s too wrapped up in the sensations to show it.

I lick my thumb and use it to replace my tongue as I lift my head up and move forward again. Deron arches his back with a low groan when I take him into my mouth, all the way this time. His stomach muscles tense and I can tell he’s getting closer by the harsh sounds of his breathing. I keep my actions slow, lazily sliding my tongue around his cock, feeling it twitch in my mouth and his ass lift from the bed. Working my hands and my mouth so slowly until his toes curl and his muscles are all tensing and releasing repeatedly in frustration. I look up and his head is thrown back, eyes screwed shut. Salty pre-cum leaks onto my tongue and sweat is building up on his tensed stomach. I keep going for two more minutes, three, four, suddenly stopping right when he’s shuddering and moaning in the back of his throat. The instant my mouth leaves his dick his eyes fly open wide.

“Fuck Chad _please_ ,” he begs, thrusting his hips up into empty air. I smirk, starting to unzip my own pants, which now have a growing wet spot over my erection. Deron pulls at his restraints even though it’s useless, metal rattling as he tries desperately to move, growling in frustration. Losing the last of my clothes I climb on top of him again, pulling on his hair to force his head back and his eyes to meet with mine. Deron sneers but I just smile. It’s pretty hard for him to look tough or threatening when he’s cuffed to my bed.

“I swear to God I will _hurt_ you for this,” he says, voice strained. My thumbs run over his nipples and his eyelids flutter slightly, his eyes glazing over a little. Settled between his legs I spit into my hand and rub it over my dick, gasping at the contact. Jesus, I can’t believe I spent so long on Deron this time. Still, watching him pant and bite his lip, seeing his neglected cock twitching and dripping, it feels totally worth it. I feel so powerful, and that seems to turn me on so much it’s almost scary.

Without any preparation other than my spit I shove my dick into Deron’s ass and he lets out a sharp gasp of pain, all of his muscles tensing so hard that his back arches off of the bed. I see tears leak from the corners of his tightly shut eyes before my own eyes fall closed and I moan loudly. He’s always so fucking tight it almost hurts, his muscles clenched hard around my dick. I start to fuck him hard and fast, grabbing onto his shoulders for leverage while he continues to flinch and wince in pain.

Eventually, though, like I knew he would, Deron starts to enjoy the way I’m slamming into him; he tilts his hip upwards to change my angle and then gasps when I thrust forward, a shudder running through him. Since I brought him so close before it’s really no time at all before he’s panting and pleading again, trying to rub his dick against my stomach as I move. But I ignore his soft pleas, which quickly switch to louder curses even though if I was in the right mood what he’s saying could get him in a lot of shit. But I must be feeling generous. Either that or I can’t be bothered dealing with him being an asshole for the next few days if I fuck around with him too much. He always gets his revenge in other ways, being snappy, insulting and uptight until I finally have to yell “Fuck it, I’m sorry!” to make him smirk and go back to normal. It’s not like I’m giving in or anything. There’s only so much tension in a band you can take before it’s easier to fake like you’re sorry. Besides, I’m still fully in control where it counts, right now.

I slow down somewhat, feeling Deron slide his legs around my waist, his calves rubbing against my back. I shift my grip to his hips, keeping him in the right position so that I can tell I’m brushing his prostate with every thrust by the way his legs twitch and he’s biting his lip. His hair is messed up with sweat and his eyelids are still sealed tight; he looks fucking beautiful or something close to it, the way he’s sighing and moving with my cock working in and out of him, getting off on what I’m doing to him. I lick my lips and kiss him; his lips part easily and he whimpers again as my tongue licks the roof of his mouth and I tighten my hold on his hips.

Deron breaks away with a gasp and he’s begging again breathlessly, repeating “Please Chad God _please_ ” over and over. I kiss him again and slow down a little more, the handcuffs rattle loudly and I can feel his body jerk as he tries harder to yank his arms free. I pull away because I want to watch him, I can feel him trembling and his cock is impossible hard, swollen purple and leaving a sticky pool on his stomach. He grinds his hips down, getting me in deeper and throwing his head back at the feeling. I lean closer, feeling my own orgasm growing, bringing my lips to his ear.

“Tell me what you want, Deron.”

His voice is fractured and shaky, his breaths tearing through him. “Fuck, touch me, please Chad, touch me.”

I thrust as deep as I can and finally grab his cock; Deron gasps loudly as I stroke him quickly three times and that’s all it takes before he comes with a cry of relief, long streams squirting over his chest. I keep sliding in and out of him, feeling the muscles tighten and shudder around me, trying to keep my eyes open to watch his face, his mouth hanging open and his eyelids fluttering in post-orgasmic bliss. Ten seconds or so later I let myself go, grunting as my cum shoots into him, making him wince again. He opens his eyes lazily and smiles and I grin back, leaning down to kiss him clumsily.

I slip out of him and collapse onto the mattress, laying a hand against the hollow of Deron’s throat. His voice is still scratchy.

“That was…intense.”

“That was _fun_ ,” I reply with a tired grin, fingers curling through the hairs on his chest. He snorts.

“Sure, until you had to rip my ass to shreds.”

A few seconds go by before Deron speaks again.

“Think you could unlock me now?”

“What if I don’t?” I smirk, but for some reason he fails to see the funny side, scowling at me until I relent. I unlock the handcuffs and for a moment he flops down on the bed, idly massaging his wrists. Then he maliciously rakes his nails down my chest and I hiss.

“You are so gonna get it next time,” he murmurs tiredly. I kiss him roughly until he groans, one hand on his ass, still messy with blood and spunk, pulling away to grin at him once more. He says the exact same thing every time.

“Sure, Deron. Next time.”


End file.
